


En Pointe

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 7, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 7 Dancer AUEver since he was a child, Damian's one passion was dancing. At first his father made him go to classes so he could dance at parties, but it soon evolved into a love for it.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	En Pointe

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

* * *

Ever since he was a child, Damian's one passion was dancing. At first his father made him go to classes so he could dance at parties, but it soon evolved into a love for it. His older brothers would drop him off to classes and pick him up afterwards. Sometimes on the way home Dick would buy him a milkshake or Jason would stop off in a book shop. Sometimes Tim would bring him to the zoo. 

The point is, the days Damian danced could be some of the most fun days of his life. He suspected his brothers enjoyed those days, too, but he doubted anyone other than Dick would admit it. 

….. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng loved dancing with all her heart. She practiced all the time, anywhere, in her bedroom, in the bakery, on the way to school. 

When her heart was set on a role she tried her hardest to get it. So when she was offered a chance to go to America for a year to learn from their methods of teaching, she jumped at the chance. 

….. 

Marinette and Damian met on a Wednesday afternoon. The teacher had asked the group to pair up and the two seemed to be the only ones left. 

As the two danced, they began to talk. 

"I'm Marinette." She said as Damian twirled her. 

He nodded, "I'm Damian." 

She began chatting to him as if they were best friends, "So, what got you into ballet?" 

"My father wanted me to learn how to dance and I found I like it. What about you?" 

She jetéd, "My Nona brought me to a ballet when I was young, my parents say I was obsessed ever since." 

The two continued to talk and dance, unaware of the instructors eyes on them. 

….. 

A few days later, roles for the show were chosen and placed on a notice board. Marinette pushing passed a few people to see what the fuss was all about and saw her name put down as the lead. 

A snotty voice says behind her, "Typical, I danced here for years and never once have I gotten a lead role, but this French girl comes in and she gets the lead role immediately." 

Marinette was confused, "I didn't even know there was a show." 

The snotty girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I believe you." 

Damian walked forward towards the list, expecting a secondary role, only to see he had gotten the male lead. He turned to Marinette and said, "I look forward to dancing with you." And walked off. 

….. 

For weeks, the group had been practicing for their show and they were finally going to show their work. 

The curtains opened to reveal Marinette onstage and she began to dance. 

The first quarter of the show had gone wonderfully, Marinette and Damian danced like falling snowflakes. 

Things didn't go badly until in the middle of a pirouette, one girl got too close to Marinette and 'accidentally' pushed her very close to the edge of the stage. 

Immediately, an emergency intermission was called and the director ran to Marinette and helped her gain her balance back. And went on a search for the girl who had pushed Marinette, only to find her under the deep glare of Damian Wayne. 

"You could have seriously hurt her, if she fell off the stage she would have fallen into the orchestral pit. That could have killed her!" 

Marinette placed her hand on Damians shoulder while the director pulled the girl away, "It's alright, Damian, I'm okay. The show must go on." 

He scowled, "But you could have died." 

She smiled teasingly, "Then I would have haunted the theatre to perform. A silly push won't stop me." 

They got back to their positions as the curtain began to rise. 

….. 

The rest of the show went off without a hitch. 

Marinette went into her dressing room to change when she saw a huge bouquet of roses waiting for her. The card read, 'Since the show is now over, I don't think it would be unprofessional to ask you to dinner, Damian.'

She smiled and got changed. Just as she finished up, there was a knock on the door. 

She opened the dressing room door to find Damian, wearing a smart shirt and pants. 

"Should we have dinner, now? If you're free that is." 

Marinette smiled brightly at him, leaned up and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, "Yes, I am free."

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for the part about the orchestral pit


End file.
